<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>内有恶犬 by JHelium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156392">内有恶犬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium'>JHelium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, 人外, 大量捏造, 悖德, 猎奇, 萌宠博主沙力万, 血腥, 重口</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT IF罗德兰第一渣男沙力万试图把自己的小迷妹直接变成征战骑士然后失败了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Original Female Character, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Reader, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Sulyvahn's Beast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>内有恶犬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沙力万把她养在自己的卧室里，给她脖子上栓精钢项圈，链条拖在床上又拖到地上，末端埋进墙里去，像管束一条带病疯狗，只差一个嘴套。她是一只性情恶劣的宠物，总爱把不喜欢的人拆得七零八落，偶尔挑出某一部分，拖到床上慢慢吃掉。沙力万推开门，地砖上覆了厚厚一层滑溜的血，尚很温热，快活地爬到他脚下，要染红他的靴底，让他离去后在伊鲁席尔冰冷洁净的长廊上印出一串血脚印。银骑士的零件散乱一地，沙力万俯下身细看，心脏是心脏，眼珠是眼珠，肝是肝，肺是肺，她平日里爱吃的部位都没有缺席，想来今天是食欲不振。四柱床上悬挂的白纱帐幔也溅了血，后面黑影浮动。沙力万踩着一地血红，伸手去掀那纱帘。锁链哗啦啦响，一双浅得发白的蓝眼睛泛着湿润的光，直勾勾地盯着他。</p><p>她侧卧在床上，将一颗银白的蛋抱在胸前。这几天她脾气很坏，因为沙力万告诉她那颗蛋孵不出来，是死的。将她改造成一名合格征战骑士的尝试无疑影响了她的生育能力。出于兽类的繁殖本能，她拒绝交出蛋，毫不犹豫地咬掉任何胆敢碰它的人的手，咯吱咯吱地嚼几下，咽下去，吐出几根碎骨头。沙力万除外。他理了理长袍，在床沿坐下，伸出手。她眨眨眼，慢慢地爬过来，把头搁在他手心里。</p><p>她的灰白长发很久没有修剪过了，披在惨白的身躯上。整个冷冽谷找不到敢靠近她的理发匠人，而沙力万对她的一切都抱着宽容态度，认为就这样留着也未尝不可。她是一头美丽的动物，脸蛋和仍是人类时一样漂亮，手臂和双腿关节处覆盖的黑色鳞甲浮着幽暗蓝光，利齿与五指末端生出的尖爪都雪白发亮。银骑士们对教宗留下她的决定颇有微词，她是失败的实验品，勉强维持着人类的形态，思想则已沦为野兽：不可交流，不可控制，无差别攻击除沙力万以外的所有人。如此危险又无用，应当尽早处理掉才是。埃尔德里奇不知道从哪里收到风，也来找过他一回，想尝尝那半人半兽的姑娘是个什么滋味，弥补他不能品尝葛慈德的遗憾。沙力万耐心地听完所有建言，唔了一声，答应会好好考虑，然后再不提起。</p><p>教宗也是需要娱乐的。如果拿埃尔德里奇与她进行十分不恰当的横向比较，她更美，更乖，吃得更少，也更适合带到床上。她的身体比能在伊鲁席尔找到的任何一个女人都火热，可以无限度地承受他偶尔爆发的施虐欲，永远为他敞开。只要他想要，她的每一天都是渴望繁殖的发情期。他不必费力和她玩爱情游戏，也不担心她会像那些把情妇当做职业的女人那样某天牵着一个小杂种找上门来，声称是他的种，藉此提出一堆贪得无厌的要求。唯一麻烦的是每次都要用链条把她的四肢锁起来，以防她在狂热中咬掉他的头，抓断他的脊椎。对她而言，食欲和爱欲不可分离。当她舔舐沙力万的手腕，他知道她无时无刻不渴望像吃掉别人一样将牙齿刺进他的皮肤，咀嚼他的血肉，吸吮他的骨髓，而这过程必然是满怀爱意的。她日夜忍耐着这种饥渴，只是舔他，吻他，靠他的气味和皮肤上的一点盐分果腹。一个非常好的孩子，值得一个薄情寡义的统治者在她身上浪费他所剩无几的感情。</p><p>“你今天不乖。”沙力万屈起手指，轻挠她的下巴，她眯起眼睛，发出满意的轻唔，柔软的尾音拖得很长。“记得我对你说过什么吗？”</p><p>她思考了一下，缓慢地吐出不成句的词汇。她的智力已不允许她像正常人类一样说话。“杀人。不可以。除非。你。允许。”</p><p>“看来你记得很清楚。所以这次又是为了什么？”</p><p>“他们。气味。讨厌。”</p><p>“你让我很为难。”沙力万叹气，“如果你喜欢某个人的气味，你会把他吃掉。如果你讨厌某个人的气味，你会把他杀掉。”</p><p>她笑了，很天真无邪的样子，露出一口寒森森的利齿，獠牙上缀着一线冷光。她的牙长得飞快，有时磨得太尖以致划破自己的口腔黏膜，她便愈发暴躁，总想咬断点什么。沙力万借机捏住她的下颌，让她向后仰头，掰开她的嘴，伸两根细长的手指进去检查，依次按过有嫌疑的牙。她乖乖地静止不动，竭力张大嘴，不让獠牙划伤沙力万，舌头却不安分，卷起来舔舐他的手指，湿且暖。她吃了许多人，牙齿却干净整洁，像凝成实体又打磨锋利的霜雪。到哪里去找更好的宠物呢。</p><p>沙力万拍拍她的脑袋，她趴下来，把下巴搁在沙力万的大腿上，闭上眼睛打盹。沙力万若有所思地看着她平静乃至无辜的睡颜，取下头顶的王冠，戴在她头上，再正正好。她一动不动，没有拒绝教皇的加冕。冷冽谷的人们窃窃私语，说教宗的情妇不是人类，他与野兽交媾。他抚摸她苍白的颈子和脊背，回想她尚存人类意识的时候。那时她已经穿不了银骑士的盔甲，但还在与身体里的兽性作斗争，一日比一日昏沉，疲惫又虚弱。她像今天这样趴在他膝头，忧郁地说，<strong>就算我将来彻底变成野兽，忘记了一切，我也会认得您的。</strong></p><p>她兑现了她的承诺。现在，轮到教宗给出他的回应了。<strong>就算你已经彻底变成了野兽，忘记了一切，屠杀我的手下，败坏我的声誉，我也会留着你，纵容你。这是你应得的，是我对你盲目的忠诚的奖赏。</strong></p><p>“你想要个孩子，是吗？”沙力万漫不经心地说，手指插进她厚重但干枯的灰发，慢慢地梳理。她应声睁开眼，期待地看他。一个渎神的笑话在他心里诞生：人形野兽和树人会生出来什么样的怪物，谁也不知道。多么耸人听闻的悖德行径，而神族与他一样劣迹斑斑，王室中每一个畸形的成员都是罪证。神明是首先的，凡人是末后的。神明是初，凡人是终。凡人犯的罪，神明都先犯过了。而今神明的位置，凡人也将登上了。</p><p>沙力万面上仍是冰一样寡淡，俯身吻吻她被圈在王冠里的头顶，要她耐心等待，做个听话的好姑娘。他答应她了，她会得到一个孩子。教宗欺骗他的君主，欺骗他的盟友，欺骗他的下属，这都是已经发生或正在发生的事情。可是对他的宠物，他总是真诚的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>